The foam industry has been using chlorofluorocarbons (CFC) as blowing agents for producing foams from synthetic resins. Because of environmental concerns, the industry has been looking for blowing agents which have a less damaging effect on the environment. The industry, however, also is concerned with producing foams which have better performance. Accordingly, any blowing agent which is less damaging to the environment, as well as provides product performance would be highly desirable.